OLD NegaFlare
by Mr. Shitsmear
Summary: Old thing of my Candyjin Character, NegaKuura and my friend's mutated Icejin, Flare. (they're bfs/mates, but Nega feels as though Flare is losing interested in him)


p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It was night time. Or in the least, what seemed like night time. The clock said it was nearly three in the morning. The candyjin, NegaKuura, and his lover laid side by side in bed. His lover, Flare, was asleep, snoring loudly and uttering short mumbles while Nega laid on his side, watching the other closely./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The candyjin sighed softly to himself, wondering what the other was dreaming of, and wishing the other would take better notice to him. It had been quite a while since the two of them had last had one of their 'private sessions', which made Nega feel somewhat distraught. Was the other losing interest in him? Was there someone else, to which he didn't know about?p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Oh, all of this thinking just made his head hurt. Grunting in annoyance of his own thoughts, the candyjin flopped onto his stomach, right and arm and bicep landing on his significant others' chest, making him stir slightly in his sleep. Nega noticed this, and quickly retreated his arm.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emstrong"…Damn."strong/em NegaKuura groaned uneasily, looking over to the clock, which by this point read as '3:41'. emstrong"Why is it so hard to get noticed by you, you damned fireball?"/strong/emNega mused softly to himself, sitting up in the bed he stared down at Flare. emstrong"Have I really become so dull to you that whenever the time comes you say 'I'm too tired' or 'I'm not in the mood right now'?"/strong/emNega spoke, louder this time./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The other icejin didn't answer, as he was still asleep. This made Nega huff, hesitantly reaching over to tap the others cheek with the back of his claw. emstrong"Flare. Wake up. Wake up, god dammit."strong/emThe candyjin growled, tapping him harder. /p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Flare slowly began to awake, grumbling irritably as he opened his good eye and looked to Nega. "…What?" The candyjin narrowed his eyes down at the fiery icejin, reaching down the slash the others chest. The other exclaimed in pain, quickly sitting up to smack the candyjin's claw away. "What the fuck was that for!?" Flare hissed in a demanding tone;p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emstrong"…I want something from you."strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Ugh…What is it? And why can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" The fiery icejin retorted, wiping away the bit of blood that began to run down his chest. emstrong"…Kiss me. Anywhere." strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""What? Kiss you? I should punch you, stupid sugar freak." He hissed. The candyjin looked rather unamused by this point, and his claw pointed at Flare's good eye. emstrong"If you don't do something to prove you still have interest in me, then I'm through being with you." strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The opposite icejin's eye widened, and Nega retracted his claw. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, and after feeling he'd waited long enough, the candyjin sighed and moved to get off the bed. emstrong"I see, you've made your decision. I suppose I should be going then."strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"However, before Nega could get up, the other violently grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. The candyjin gasped loudly, finding himself face to face with the marred face of Flare. His jagged lips moved to speak, but he couldn't manage to get anything out as the other pressed his lips against Nega's own, sealing the two together in a forceful kiss.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"A few minutes passed, and Flare pulled away. And NegaKuura just sat there, a blank expression remained apparent on his face as he shifted back into bed, and laid back down. Flare smirked victoriously to himself, and did the same. "Oh…And by the way, slash me like that again and I'll rip your arms off."p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emstrong"Fair enough…"strong/em/p 


End file.
